Love Triangle
by Uinen Rune Tinuviel
Summary: A short one shot about the relationships of Taichi, Sora, and Yamato. Kinda depressing..."when all goes wrong"


Rating: PG  
Genre: Angst/ Romance  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any Digimon related stuff that appears in this story. Unless I make some digimon thing up. God if I did own Digimon I'd make it a lot better. And I also wouldn't be writing this! :P  
A/N: This is a short story on how love triangles can fall apart. It's different from what I usually write. Yamato is the main character. Taichi, Sora, and Yamato are 17. The quote at the bottom is one I thought up...I can so relate this fic to my life in way more ways than one. *sigh* Well, R&R please.  
  
Love Triangle  
  
  
Ishida Yamato was walking alone in the park when he saw his girlfriend, Takenouchi Sora, and his best friend, Yagami Taichi, walking towards him. Sora was cuddled onto Taichi's arm and she was giggling. It was like a scene from one of those old photographs. It disgusted Yama. The sky clouded over and it started to drizzle.  
  
"Sora? Taichi?"  
  
They turned to look at him. Sora let go of Taichi's arm and gasped. "Oh my. Yama-chan?"  
  
Yamato stalked up to the two of them and grabbed Taichi's shirt collar. He stood on his tiptoes to be face to face with him. He was seething with anger. "Tai, what are you doing with my girlfriend?!"  
  
"Yama, please." Sora tugged on Yamato's sleeve but to no avail.  
  
For a fleeting moment a look of something other than anger flashed in both Taichi and Yamato's eyes and in a second they both knew what they wanted. But then the moment passed and hurt surpassed everything in Yamato's eyes. He released Taichi and stepped backwards. He felt betrayed and so alone. Tears weld up in his eyes. A moment forever lost, never to be regained.  
  
He turned around only to be stopped by Sora. "Yama...I love you. Please, don't do this."  
  
Yamato felt as if he were in a daze. He wondered what was happening. A tear fell on his fist. He hadn't realized that he had been making one. He had almost done something that he'd forever regret. The tension that was building up was suddenly gone and he let the tears overflow.  
  
"You lied! You betrayed my trust!" He yelled with a mix of emotions.  
  
Sora let go of his arm in shock. She didn't understand what was happening at all. She and Taichi had a very good relationship. They had loved each other since they were very young. But Yamato held a place in Sora's heart as well, seeming as he was her boyfriend. No one really got why she went out with Yama, not even Tai and that's why they were seeing each other behind Yama's back. They didn't want to, they just felt that they had to for some reason. The fact that Taichi and Yamato were bet friends held a high risk level, like it couldn't get any higher now anyway. Although, most people thought that there was a chemistry between the two boys, hinted towards more than friendship, but Sora never took any heed to those people.  
  
Taichi stood his ground with a calm exterior, a smug smile was even hinted at. But inside his emotions raged like a rushing river in springtime. He loved the chosen child of Love...so much in fact that consequences meant nothing anymore. Taichi fought to keep himself under control, yet it was a tedious task. His leadership skills that he learned as a child always helped him in situations like these.  
  
Yamato turned around to face the pair. He made no attempt to control the tears that were still flowing. "I only have one question...why?"  
  
He was inflicting too great a pain to hold himself together. He was falling apart. The one he loved, forever taken away by another.  
  
The rain came down harder, in sheets, now as if to foretell the end of a story not yet written.  
Yamato turned around, again, and ran. This time no one tried to stop him. No matter how much he told himself that he wanted to go, inside he wanted to stay.  
  
So he ran, blindly, cursing to himself. "How come life is so god damn hard?"  
  
Sora pondered what Yamato meant when he asked "why?" but Taichi knew and decided not to dwell on it...it was in the past as were all his fond memories of the other two teens.  
  
"That's want happens in love triangles, you never get what you want."  
  
With that said, Taichi stuck his hands in his pockets and walked off in the opposite direction. The tears that had sprung to his eye's earlier were slowly let loose.  
  
Sora collapsed to the ground. "He's been reading too many fanfics..." she broke off sobbing heavily. She knew what was happening, she lost two of her best friends. She also knew that neither one of them would ever speak again.  
  
-  
  
`Broken hearts can never be mended, nor' can these friendships ever be whole once more.'  
  
-  
  
FIN 


End file.
